Aang's Dilemma
by Tridonious
Summary: A side journey that Aang takes to learn how to defeat the Fire Lord takes him to meet a very interesting person.


**Aang's Dilemma**

_**This is just a side story that I wrote before Aang learned to bend energy at the end of the Avatar series.**_

Aang had searched for hours for the answer to his question, which was soon to be an inevitable event. Meditations with his past lives have proved to be interesting, but not exactly what he had hoped for. Most of Aang's former selves had told him that death was the only answer to the overwhelming threat of the Fire Lord. Frustrated and still bound by his virtues, Aang continued to search for answers buried deep in his mind. The forest around Aang began to warp and twist, vibrating the island like an earthquake as it faded into sand. Tan clay buildings slowly revealed themselves, replacing the wilderness around Aang. Time and space fixed themselves when various men and women wearing common Fire Nation clothing walked around Aang's surroundings casually.

One woman stood out from the rest of the crowd, leaning lazily on a wall nearby a building's door while looking at a drumstick she held in her talons. She opened her mouth and only bit down lightly on the flesh, letting her hooked teeth rip the meat off the bone as she puled it out slowly. Savoring the taste, the woman gulped the bite down without chewing it, inspecting her teeth with her forked tongue for any remnants of her appetizer. After tossing the bone aside, the woman mumbled to herself, "If only it were alive..." She licked her lips in fascination of how truly tasty her snack would have been if it struggled and squirmed on its way to her gut.

Although the sight of the woman had scared Aang immensely, he pulled himself together. After all, the creepy woman was the only one that was not from the Fire Nation. Aang took in a deep breath to let any anxiety fade away before calmly stating to the woman, "I need advice for what I am going through."

A sleek tail covered with spiked purple plates of armor coiled around Aang slowly while bringing him up to eye level with the woman. Her face held a pair of cold silver eyes that bored through Aang's resolve, the slit-like pupils narrowing as they scrutinized him. Below these eyes were two scars: one shaped like an X and the other a straight, vertical line, both possible signs of a rough past. The rest of her face did not seem as frightening until Aang glanced down at the woman's mouth, filled with hooks for teeth and a flickering forked tongue that caressed his skin as the woman continued to observe him. All of these fearsome features were framed by long, sapphire blue hair and two blue cat ears with black tips. The head sat atop a sleek, muscular feminine body that had dragon hands and feet covered similarly to the tail that restrained Aang. The woman uttered viciously, with her tongue flickering less frequently, "I will give you a word of advice: Your friends might want to start writing your will because you are going to be lunch!"

Aang, terrified at the though he might die, began to wriggle in an attempt to free himself without making it obvious that he was the Avatar. Pleased at the sight of Aang's struggles, the woman spread a wicked smile while opening her mouth wide. The tail then brought Aang closer and closer to the cavernous maw. When he could only see the entrance to the woman's gullet while soaked in sticky, slimy saliva, he was pulled out swiftly by the tail that shoved him in. The woman still had a smirk on her face when she said, "I got you for that moment, did I not?"

Aang paused for a moment to formulate a response. He could only form, "You're one twisted lady," which was not what he had hoped for; he get himself eaten with such a remark.

"I get that all the time," the woman told Aang happily. "Seriously though, I would have gulped you down if I was in the mood." the tail gently set Aang down and returned to its original position behind the woman. "I'll answer your request if you come with me. I need to do some groceries anyway." The woman walked into the door of the building behind with Aang following closely.

She walked calmly to a shelf and picked up some loaves of bread. As she continued walking, Aang told the woman with a hint of gloom, "Everyone wants me to kill the Fire Lord, but I can't. It goes against my beliefs."

"Well then," the woman suggested as she placed the loaves of bread on a counter, "there are two ways, on I definitely prefer over the other." She glared at the plump, black-haired storeowner and ordered, "Get me seven humans now!"

"Do you really eat people?" Aang questioned nervously with his teeth clenched. "And what is that method you were talking about?"

The storeowner rushed back to the counter with seven random people and shoved them to the woman, who gave 100 coins in return. "The answer to both of your questions will be provided shortly." the woman replied. She formed a force field around the other six people to imprison them. As for the seventh person, the woman took two slices of bread and magically made them into two six-foot long submarine sandwich buns, placing the person in between them. Her gut grumbled at the absence of food, forcing thoughts of mouth-watering satisfaction into the woman's mind of her stomach pulsating because of squirming, screaming, fighting prey. Prey that used to torture her for many years because she was different. Promises of an alleviated belly prompted the woman to shove the front end of the human sandwich into her throat, tasting the grain of the buns and the fear of her wretched victim, savoring the moment. Following her hunger continued to be her motive as she walked her jaws around her screaming meal, its face appearing once more as it bulged in the woman's translucent neck. Horrified by the disgusting sight, Aang, the store owner, and the imprisoned six turned away while the woman continued swallowing her food whole. As the victim was dragged further into the woman's stomach by the work of her jaws and impatient esophagus, she massaged her throat to force the victim into her faster and to feel the vibrations of a satisfying meal that struggled futilely. A final gulp was heard by Aang and the bystanders as the woman licked her lips dreamily after she shoved the last of her meal down. They turned around, hoping the horror festival was over, only to see the woman's stomach rumble due to the gut-pleasing splash her recently swallowed victim made, along with its struggles that tickled her insides.

"That's still killing." Aang commented with disgust.

"I know," the woman said smiling, rubbing her pulsating belly, "but it's multi-purpose." Aang stood silent, staring at her with a pout and half-closed eyes. "...Anyway, you could take the Fire Lord's powers away. All you have to do is have a lion turtle teach you how to do it."

"What about you?" Aang pestered. The woman pointed to her stomach as her answer. "...Never mind." Aang stated. He bowed hurriedly as a sign of thanks and ran out of the store due to fear of being swallowed alive and the end of the world.

The woman then dragged the six people she imprisoned to an alley with a psychotic smile on her face. With the same grin emblazoned on her face, she asked the six people hungrily, "Who wants to bet that I can't devour all in a single gulp?" Bags of coins dropped on the ground as a response to the woman's question. "I thought so." the woman said. Her eyes glowed silver as she forced the six to join into a human spaghetti string unwillingly. The woman started to swallow the chain of people headfirst, using her left hand to massage her throat while her right hand shoved the string even further into her. She forced each person down slowly to make their struggles last longer. The tough of a wiggling human foot signaled the end of the mrsl, feeling their kicks, screams, and punches in her stomach. She reached down at the bags and sighed in disappointmen: the human race hasn't changed ever since she left. Shrugging off this discomfort, the woman pocketed the money the eaten people dropped and teleported to somewhere else to satisfy her never-ending appetite.


End file.
